crushgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Kettō! Kurasshu Ganryūjima
Kettō! Kurasshu Ganryūjima (決闘！クラッシュ巌流島) is the 40th episode of Crush Gear Turbo. It was originally aired in Japan on July 14, 2002. Synopsis In order to build a new Dino Spartan for the World Cup, the Gear must first complete one final task, Kyousuke must pit against Kishin for the third time. Before the challenge Kyousuke meets Takekura, the kendo master from Hokkaido who taught Kuroudo on experiencing losing, at sea. Will Kyousuke finally get revenge against the Chess Master? Plot The episode begins with Kyousuke and Kuroudo having their practice at the workshop before it shows Jirou training Yukihiko and Shunsuke in the Tobita Clubhouse. Kouya tells Lilika and Kaoru that Kuroudo and Kyousuke have not been there for the training. The girls assure that the two boys are busy building new Crush Gears for the World Cup. Kouya wonders how Kyousuke could not come out with any ideas for the new Gears despite the fact that the Gear Master put his efforts into Garuda Phoenix. Nonetheless, Lilika is confident that Kyousuke and Kuroudo will work together in finding the best ideas. That night at Kyousuke's workshop, Kyousuke is distracted with Kuroudo who are practicing kendo as a way to think about new ideas. Kuroudo feels that the reason for Kyousuke's anxiousness is the Gear Master assumed that all the problems will be solved if he build a new Dino Spartan, but the situation is otherwise. Before leaving the workshop, Kuroudo recommends Kyousuke to complete Dino Spartan's final task. The next day, Kyousuke goes at the front of the Okawa residence, while Kishin is having a conversation with his servant about his shogi contender withdrawing from the match. Kishin then receives a letter from Kyousuke who wants a rematch on Sunday, which is also the same day of the shogi tournament where the former defends his title for the seventh consecutive year. Kishin reveals that he no longer cares about his shogi record and that he is longing for a rematch similar to Kyousuke. He orders his servant to tell Kyousuke that he accepts the Gear Master's challenge and the rematch will be held at Crush Ganryujima. It is revealed that Crush Ganryujima is a Crush Gear ring that went down with a capsized cargo ship during a storm a few years ago; and rumor has it that the ring, now located at the shallow portion of the sea bed, only appears once a month during a low tide. Kyousuke arrives at an empty hut near a beach when he becomes scared from spotting a "monster" (which turns out to be the kendo master Takekura) as he goes inside. When asked by Takekura on the reason Kyousuke is at the beach, the Gear Master reveals his intention and his identity as a Gear Fighter. Kyousuke then asks the same question to Takekura. The kendo master replies that he is a swordsman who used to own a kendo school in Hokkaido and is now searching the best swordsman across Japan in order to improve himself. Takekura reveals that he ran out of money and sold all of his possessions for the purpose, as well as expecting Kyousuke to lend some money for him. Kyousuke is skeptical about Takekura who later claims that he can practice without a sword due to his experience. As the Gear Master wonders how the man trains that way, Takekura tells Kyousuke that there is more important thing than just technique and to follow him somewhere. Kyousuke is brought to the foot of a rocky cliff where he is asked to chase all the seagulls away. Thinking that it is an easy task, he scares the seagulls off but to no avail. Takekura tells Kyousuke that he can show what he had said before, but when he offers it for 3000 yen, Kyousuke is about to leave the place. The kendo master eventually reduces the offer to 500 yen, with Kyousuke requesting a full refund should the seagulls refuse to move. While facing himself towards the sea, Takekura holds a stick and wonders what he can do for 500 yen. Kyousuke informs the kendo master that the seagulls are just behind him. To Kyousuke's shock, Takekura scares away the seagulls by just opening his eyes and not moving at all. Takekura states that the seagulls flied off due to them sensing him releasing his qi. He also explains to the Gear Master that an opponent is controlled by the one who controls the atmosphere, rather than using techniques or skills. The explanation reminds Kyousuke on how he was defeated by Kishin in episode 25. He then pleads Takekura to teach him on using his qi. Although Takekura was reluctant at first, he eventually agrees to do so with a price of 500 yen, much to Kyousuke's disappointment. Later that evening, Takekura is heard drinking and paying his debts to the bartender, whereas Kyousuke meditates inside a cave. Back at the Tobita Clubhouse, Kouya and his teammates finds out from Kuroudo that Kyousuke and Kishin are going to have a rematch at Crush Ganryujima. Kuroudo explains that it is better for them to not interfere with the Gear Master's business, since it is something he has to do and it might be good for his personal growth. Kyousuke gets extremely bored with meditating so he gets up and begins analyzing the movements of Hishoukaku and Dino Spartan by writing them on stone. When Takekura enters the cave, he sees the calculations made by Kyousuke on the cave wall. The Gear Master continues analyzing but to no avail. Frustrated, Kyousuke makes a conclusion that he will never beat Kishin regardless of the techniques used, since his moves can be predicted easily and Kishin's strength in battle increases every time he calculates further. Kyousuke also thinks that Kishin's power is infinite and there is no chance of avoiding his attack. Takekura and Kyousuke are then seen sitting around a bonfire outside the cave. Kyousuke is asked by Takekura if he had figured out the answer, in which the former replies negatively. Kyousuke reveals to the kendo master that Kishin is a genius and he could never surpass his tactics. Takekura tells the Gear Master to look at the tree at the top of the nearby cliff and begins explaining about the tree branches that are swaying in the wind. Takekura decides that it is about time for them to go to Crush Ganryujima before Kyousuke asks for his name. As the tide is getting low, Takekura and Kyousuke go to Crush Ganryujima by boat. Kyousuke and Kishin finally arrive in their destination by dawn. Suddenly, a part of the sea begins to rumble and reveals Crush Ganryujima - a Crush Gear ring stuck on top of the rocks. The two then start a Gear Fight that lasts for only one round (Crush Ganryujima only appears for a short time). The battle goes as usual until Dino Spartan is thrown out of the ring; however, the Gear is sent back into the ring by a gust of wind. Thinking that Kyousuke is just being lucky, Kishin begins to gain control of the surroundings and attacks Dino Spartan. Seeing this, Takekura warns Kyousuke not to give in and reminds him about the tree on the top of the cliff. Dino Spartan manages to avoid Hishoukaku’s attacks when the Gear Master concentrates on the movements made by the tree branches, but he eventually feels that it is too hard for him to keep his focus. As the sun goes higher, Kishin notices Kyousuke’s Gear on the ring and proceeds to attack. It turns out that Hishoukaku is actually attacking a mirage of Dino Spartan, and Kishin’s Gear is then attacked instead. At this point in battle, Kyousuke finally discovers that Kishin could not read his moves if Dino Spartan disappears (explaining the answer “0” derived from his calculations). Dino Spartan begins to gain the upper hand in battle and continually attacks Hishoukaku. Kyousuke also gets his inspiration for the design of his new Gear. Kishin feels that he is having a real Gear Fight with Kyousuke, and the two Gear Fighters initiate their respective special attacks. The former is surprised to see Kyousuke’s Gear disappearing from the ring and Hishoukaku hitting the ground instead. It appears that Dino Spartan uses Kishin’s attack to lift itself into the air before it sends Hishoukaku out from the ring and to be caught by Kishin’s pet hawk. Just before the tidal waves are setting in, Kishin compliments his Gear Fight with Kyousuke and expresses his honor in becoming his opponent before he bids goodbye to the Gear Master. As Takekura and Kyousuke see the sinking Crush Ganryujima from the boat, Takekura finally gets Kyousuke’s surname right when he congratulates him. The Gear Master thanks Kuroudo for helping him finding the inspiration for the new Dino Spartan as he holds his current Gear in his hand. Trivia *This episode mainly focuses on Kyousuke. *This episode shows Kyousuke calling someone a monster just as he is shocked after he called Kaoru a devil in episode 16 *The second appearance of Kendo Master Takekura since episode 14. *The first time a strong wind sends a Crush Gear back into the ring. In this episode's case, Dino Spartan. The second one is Black Garuda Eagle in Episode 59. *Ganryūjima is an island between Honshu and Kyushu. The island is famous for the duel between Miyamoto Musashi and Sasaki Kojirō. In this episode, the characteristics of Kyousuke Jin is represented by the former (a strategist). whereas that of Kishin Okawa's by the latter (a teacher). **The island is also known for its boat-like appearance which is later converted to a Ganryu kenjustu school founded by Kojiro. (Hence, Kyousuke's claims about the Crush Gear ring in the island in this episode) *This episode is the last appearance of Shooting Mirage. *Running gag (English Dub):Master Takekura mispronouncing Kyousuke's last name by calling Kyousuke John, Jack, and Jake and near the end of the episode, Kyousuke comments that Master Takekura finally pronounces Jin correctly. *This episode finally shows Kishin's noble character after accepting his defeat. *Kishin forgets his rivalry and hatred towards Kyousuke in this episode *Takekura's advice to Kyousuke about the branch is a reference to Miyamoto Musashi's painting Shrike on a Dead Branch Category:Episodes (Crush Gear Turbo)